Gravity X
by Porygon-MewtwoX
Summary: Dipper, Mabel and the crew meet up with Sonic and friends. I don't own Gravity Falls or Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity X

Chapter 1: Tails' New Invention

"Sonic! Sonic!" A very familiar and friendly voice made me wake up. It was Tails.

"Sonic. Emergency. Follow. Now." Tails was gasping for breath, but I guess he wasn't so tired because he flew away. Naturally I followed. "He's coming." Tails gasped. I stopped running when I saw all of my friends.

"Hey guys, what's the big emergency?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have." I said to my friends.

"Well we all know how hard it is to surprise you." Tails said.

"Well you guys really got me this time." I said.

"Here." Tails said throwing me a chili dog. "So how is it?" He asked.

"I love it!"

"There are still a few friends missing from this party!" Tails said. At this point some people sighed. I knew they were thinking about Shadow, and how he risked his life to save us all. Silver was thinking of Blaze who saved their future.

"Who?" I asked. Tails smiled.

"Chris." It had been a year since we'd last seen Chris. Twelve years in his world.

"Um... so what did you guys get me?" It sounded like a rude thing to change the subject to, but hey, anything to get our mind off Chris, Shadow, Blaze, and Station Square.

"Well Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails said if we worked together we could make something you would like." Cream said

"Chao, Chao Chao!" Cheese Cream's Chao said. I smiled.

"And what would that be Ms. Cream?" She giggled.

"Here Sonic." I heard a soft voice say. I looked from where it came from and The Chaotix and Tails stood by something with a white sheet on it.

Vector and Charmy pulled the tarp of and everyone yelled 'TADA'

"It's R. Ocket Chip." Charmy said. 10 seats, I counted.

"So where is it going?" I asked

"WE'RE going to Earth!" Tails yelled.

"Okay! Everyone in your seats!" I said with much more excitement. Sure Chris was thirty now, but hey he might have kids of his own.

"Knuckles you're in charge of hitting the blast off button!" Tails said through the walkie talkie. "Okay?" Knuckles said confused.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, sevent-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Said a familiar and not so friendly voice. Eggman, and his ARMaDRILLO.

"PUSH THE BUTTON PUSH THE BUTTON PUSH THE BUTTON!" I heard a lot of my friends say.

"No it isn't stable yet!" Tails yelled. The ARMaDRILLO's arm grabbed the rocket.

"Push the button Knux!" Tails yelled.

"Blast off!" Yelled Vector. The rocket blasted up into space, with Eggman on it!

"Push the 'in case of emergency' button everybody!" Tails yelled. We did, when we did the rocket separated into eleven parts. The base and all of our cockpits. Our connection got cut off and I must have blacked out but before I did, I saw it, Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity X

Chapter 2: The First Meteor Falls Dance

"QUACK QUACK!" Yelled Ducktective.

"No, it couldn't have been him." Said Sally.

"Yes Ducktective, he was with us in the kitchen." Said Ducktective's partner Wattson.

"Quack quack? … QUACK QUACK QUA QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Yelled Ducktective pulling a sheet of a remote controlled coat-rack. Everyone gasped, even Mabel. I was reading Volume 3. I didn't see what happened and I didn't care. "QUA-"

"DUDES!" Ducktective was interrupted by Soos running in and knocking things on the ground. "You dudes gotta help me!" I sat up.

"Is something after you? A monster?" I said excited for an adventure, I hadn't been on one for weeks.

"No, something worse!" Soos said sounding terrified.

I flipped through the pages, "A ghost?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"No dude, it's Mr. Pines! He said if I didn't decorate The Shack I would get fired!" I looked around, no decorations. I stood up.

"I'll help you decorate." I said. "So what is this for again?" I asked.

"Mr. Pines is holding The Meteor Falls Dance, The First Meteor Falls Dance."

"But didn't Gruncle Stan already have a dance?" I asked.

"Find out next time on Ducktective!" Said the announcer for the show.

"Aw pbtpbt!" Mabel said blowing a raspberry. "It's over." As if she had just noticed Soos run in, Mabel turned to me. "What're you guys up to?" She asked curiously, rocking on her feet.

"We're decorating for the dance tonight." Soos told her not taking his eye off the streamers he was hanging.

"Well can I... OOH GLITTER!" Mabel said losing her concentration. I continued helping Soos decorate, after all he was a cool guy and I didn't want him fired.

"Hey Mabel, I need your help with something." Wendy said. I guess Soos didn't expect her to be there because he fell off his step-stool. I turned my head towards Mabel. She was covered head to toe with glitter, spinning in a circle, and dumping glitter on the floor saying 'sparkles sparkles sparkles sparkles sparkles.'

"Did you say something, Wendy?" Mabel said looking at Wendy, looking a bit green.

"I need your help choosing a dress for the dance." Wendy said. This got my attention.

"See ya guys, I gotta get ready for the dance!" I said, running to the attic.

"But dude, you gotta help me with decorations!" Soos called.

"Mabel can help you with the glitter!" I yelled, not waiting for a response.


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity X

Chapter 3: A Fall in a Punchbowl

I was ready for the dance, then again all _I _needed was a bow tie. I checked my watch it was 6:55. The dance was in five minutes. I went downstairs. Everything looked great, even though Soos didn't have help. I started looking around.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled making me trip and knock over the giant eye display.

"What is it Mabel?" I asked dizzy from my fall.

"I haven't seen you since 3:00... how do we look?" Mabel said, stepping to the side revealing Candy and Grenda.

"Good." I said not looking and putting on my hat.

"How about Waddles?" Mabel asked. Just as she asked, as if on cue, Waddles came in wearing a homemade Pets' Sweater, knitted by Mabel, that looked like a tuxedo. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright knuckleheads, into the ballroom!" Grunkle Stan said, almost as if he just appeared, buttoning his coat's last button. "Doors are open, and I gotta get these suckers' money." I looked out the window, a full house.

"Grunkle Stan, I hope we got enough refreshments." I said nervously looking at the table of chips, guacamole, and Pitt.

"Just open the door before I have to buy a new one!" Grunkle Stan yelled. I opened the door, carefully so I didn't get trampled.

"PARTY!" Yelled the people running in. The half that were teens anyway. Wow it really was a full house. I could barely maneuver my way around the shack.

"Dipper!" I heard from the crowd. I knew who it was, and I was going to finally going to ask her to dance tonight, and I wasn't going to let Robbie get in the way.

"Dipper!" I heard again. I followed where it came from.

"Hey guys!" I said to Wendy and Robbie.

"Hey." Robbie said glaring at me.

"So, you and Soos decorated this whole thing?" Wendy asked taking a sip of her punch.

"Yep, it wasn-"

"Aw what? I'm already out of punch?" Wendy interrupted.

"I'll get you some!" I offered excited to show some chivalry.

"I'll go with him." Robbie said. He seemed suspicious of me. I started walking to the punchbowl when Robbie said. "Look kid, I know you're gonna try to pull something tonight. And I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen. Tonight's the night I make my move"

"Not if I ask her to dance first!" I exclaimed. I was sure I had won.

"How are you going to dance with her? You're covered in punch." Robbie said smirking.

"I'm not covered in punch." I said worriedly.

"Not yet." Robbie said pushing me back. SPLASH! A fall into the punchbowl. I was, as Robbie had said, soaked. Some was even in my eyes. I sat up rubbing the soda out of my eyes. I saw Robbie talking to Wendy. Then, oh god, the slow song I had requested to Soos before the party came on.

"It's okay Dipper, as long as they don't dance it'll be okay." I told myself. Just then, as if the universe hated me, they started dancing. "NONONONONONONONO." I said annoyed, and freaked out. "It's okay Dipper, it'll be fine." I told my self that, but I knew it wouldn't be fine. Then it happened, the worst possible thing happened, and I saw it.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity X

Chapter 4: A Broken Heart and a Hedgehog?

He kissed her. NONONONONONONONO! I ran from the dance, The Shack, Volume 3, and that horrible kiss. Pitt stained tears rolling down my face. I ran into the woods, hoping that this would clear my mind. I finally stopped at a fallen tree, a place I had eaten jerky at before.

"Well this is great!" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I took of my hat and rung it out. I did the same with my vest. "First they start dating and then they kiss, that's fantastic." I fell on my back, sighed and sat up. Then I heard it, a moaning from the bushes. I picked up a rock, I didn't have Volume 3, I didn't know what it could be. It could've been anything. "Hello?" I said nervously. There was no answer. I charged into the bushes with my rock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled swinging the rock around.

"Woah kid, slow your roll." I heard from somewhere above. I looked around, and I finally saw a huge blue, thing. It jumped down from the trees. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Wait, there's no way you're a hedgehog." I said. "But I have seen stranger."

"Really? I bet you haven't seen stranger than I have." He sounded cocky.

So I told him of giant gnomes, a creature known as The Gobblywonker, live wax people, a boy that can lift things with his mind, ghosts, The Manotaurs, clones, time, a time machine, a live video game character, magic crystals, man-eating candy, the half gremlin half goblin Gremloblin, truth teeth, a merman, and an electron switching carpet.

"Wow, that's weird." Sonic said. "The video game character sounds definitely fake though." he said with an attitude. "Hey! I have an idea! Let's race." He smirked.

"Alright, but you don't know what you're up against." I said getting cheered up by the hedgehog. But before I could take a step Sonic was gone and back.

"So kid, I forgot to ask you your name, you do have one right?" Sonic said laying down.

"I'm Dipper Pines." I said putting on my hat.

"Well Dipper, I like you. Hey you haven't seen anything fall from the sky have you?" he said suddenly as if remembering something.

"Just the meteors." I said pointing my head to the sky.

"Those aren't meteors, those are my friends! Oh yeah and Egghead." Sonic said worriedly.

"Wait, there are more hedgehogs?" I said curious.

"No just a fox with two tails, a knucklehead echidna, a giant bat, and well you get the idea." He said.

"Well we'll look for them in the morning." I said as if delivering a promise.

"Alright kid, follow me." Sonic said smiling. He started jogging and I followed him until we came across a cockpit. "Mi casa is su casa kid." Sonic said laying against the side of the cockpit, hands behind his head, and legs crossed. I layed in the cockpit stared at the stars, thought about that kiss again, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity X

Does It Come in Pink?

"Ugh, Mabel I had the worst dream last night. Robbie kissed Wendy and there was a blue hedgehog." I said groggy.

"Hey kid, that wasn't a dream." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Sonic there. "Get up kid, we're gonna go find my friends right?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, later. After I introduce you to my sister Mabel." I said worriedly. "But first you're going to have to pretend to be a stuffed animal. Mabel can get excited easily." I said explaining.

"Alright kid, you're the boss." Sonic said falling to the ground. I picked him up.

"Why are you so heavy?" I asked struggling to carry Sonic. I found my way back to The Shack and dragged Sonic inside, up the stairs and into the secret room behind the wall. "Alright, so now that we're here this will be you and your friends room." I said to Sonic.

"HEY DIPPER!" I heard Mabel yell, making me fall on Sonic. "Ooooooh, what's this?" Mabel said shoving me off of Sonic and picking him up.

"This is a Sonic stuffed animal, it's Sonic!" I said nervously.

"Does it come in pink? And sparkly? In a dress? Maybe I can make this one like that!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Woah! No way. That's not cool." Sonic said failing to escape Mabel's grasp.

"No way! It can talk!" Mabel said dropping Sonic. "Is there more?"

"Yes there is," Sonic said smoothing out his quills "And your brother's going to help me find them, I just hope we find everyone before Egghead does."  
"So tell us about this Egg guy." I said closing the door.

"Well he's a maniac bent on ruling the universe." Sonic said in an annoyed tone.

"I hope we find him before Gideon." I said in the same tone as Sonic.

"I'll explain later. Come on, we've got friends to find!" I said running out the door.

"Yeah!" Mabel said running out the door as well.

"Here we go." Sonic said following.

(Sorry it's shorter but we're switching to Gideon next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Gravity X

An Egghead and a Psychic

Gideon's P.O.V

"I will get The Mystery Shack, no matter how long it takes!" I yelled pounding my fists on my desk.

"Gideon! We have a guest! Come meet 'im!" I heard my father calling. I started down stairs. "GIDEON!"

"I'M COMIN'!" I yelled back. I entered the living room. I saw my father standing next to a man about 7 feet tall.

"This is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, his car broke down an he wanted to use our telly." My father said looking' at our guest.

"He looks like an egg to me." I said not caring.

"Yes well, I'll get our telly Doctor." My father said scurrying out of the room.

"You small child, have you seen anything strange around here?" The eggman said.

"You don't know the half of it." I said still not really caring.

"Well have you seen gemstones that look like this?" He said pulling out a piece of paper. On it the was 7 gems.

"Maybe I have but what's it to ya?" I said curious.

"These gems have the power to destroy the world, or give me the power to conquer it! HOHOHOHOHO HOHOHO ack cough cough" He laughed. Wait, conquer the world? I like this man's ideas.

"Let me help you!" I said staring him down.

"You help me? HA! What can a little kid like you do?" He with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Oh nothing much." I said picking up our sofa and throwing it out the window. "That's what lil' ol' me can do." I said snickering.

"So you have psychokinisis? Well I could use someone with your abilities." He said "Now our first target is the chaos emeralds."

O.O.C.

Thanks for being patient, you guys are awesome. Also, I'm working on 2 Total Drama crossover stories. Total Drama Anime and Total Drama Sonic. Which do you guys think I should release? I'll release both if you guys want me to. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Gravity X

Chapter 7:The Knucklehead

Sonic's P.O.V.

"So you're telling me you're friends are basically mutants like you?" Dipper said.

"Well I guess you could say that. But they're umm, like me?" I said not knowing the right word.

"Anthropomorphic?" Mabel said. Dipper stared at her. "Yeah I know nerd words too." I chuckled.

"So, anyway what friends do you think we should search for first?" Dipper asked.

"Definitely that knucklehead. My "friend" Knuckles. He's red, has spiked gloves, dreadlocks, and is good at finding treasure." I said. I wanted to find him first because he could find the chaos emeralds that my friends had.

"Oh, I get it! You want to find him because he can help find your friends because friendship is a true treasure!" Mabel said.

"Yeah, sure. As long as it isn't magic." I said jokingly.

"The forest is pretty big, if we're gonna find your friends we're gonna have to split up. I'll go straight, Mabel you go left, Sonic right." Dipper said like he was a commander.

"You got it Dipping-sauce!" Mabel said walking right.

"Your other left." Dipper said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright see ya!" I said zooming off. "Now if I were that knucklehead where would I be?" I question my self. "I got it!" I said snapping my fingers. Obviously he would go to the highest point he could, after all he does think he's the leader a lot. Like the time he thought he was the leader of The Chaotix. "Now I just gotta-" I was cut off when I ran into something. Except the something was a someone!

"Hey! What are you trying to, kill me?" I heard an angry voice yell. The voice sounded familiar. "Oh, it's just you." It was the knucklehead himself Knuckles. "If you don't want to get killed, you better run." He said in an angry tone.

"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to catch me." I said running toward where we split up.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I heard a girly scream.

"Mabel's in trouble!" I said worried.

"Who?" Knuckles said confused.

"I'll explain later." I said running faster. I came to a stop when I saw Dipper being held by the collar by a glowing pointy person.

"D-D-Dipper P-P-Pines! R-R-Rumble d-d-declares a r-r-rematch!" Said the person.

Meanwhile in Mabel's P.O.V.

"Man, I can't believe I get to adventure by myself! It's awesome! I said excidetly.

"AAAAAAAAA!" I heard a girly scream. "Dipper probably got bitten by a mosquito." I told myself. I walked for what felt like hours when I saw something. I picked it up. "Aaw! What a cute stuffed toy!" I said holding the two-tailed stuffed fox.

Back to Sonic's P.O.V.

"Who are you!" I said to the pointy figure.

"I'm R-R-Rumble McSkirmish! And D-D-Dipper P-P-Pines owes me a rematch!"he yelled.

"Look buddy, if you could put our friend down, we're kinda busy." I said annoyed with R-R-Rumble.

"This b-b-boy owes me a rematzczch!" He said as if he was glitching.

"I could fight him." Knuckles offered. "I kinda need some training." Knuckles said slyly.

"HAHAHA! I laugh at th-th-that remark!" R-R-Rumble said throwing Dipper aside. "But I except your challenge!"He said putting his fists up.

"More punching, sounds like a hoot!" Knuckles said excited.


End file.
